Mémoire d'un garde du corps
by Meilinoa
Summary: Aerith à travers les yeux de Cloud, son garde du corps. Il n'y a pas de romance impliqué à l'origine, mais on peut en lire...


**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages sont à Square-Enix ; ceci n'est qu'une fanfic.

**A/N :** Un autre one-shot... j'ai écrit cette courte fic il y a quelques mois maintenant. Elle est narrée du point de vue de Cloud, et parle d'Aerith. Il n'y a pas d'humour stupide dans cette fic-là cette fois XD Les dialogues sont directement repris du jeu, avec quelques clins d'oeil au script. Mon but était de faire une description originale d'Aerith. Et puis, oui, j'aime bien écrire des poèmes aussi, surtout des alexandrins... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**MEMOIRE D'UN GARDE DU CORPS **

_**"Elle était une fleur dans un jardin d'acier  
Vêtue de rose clair, d'aspect pur et fragile,  
Elle est apparue tel un rayon isolé  
Me tendant une fleur qu'elle offrait pour un gil."**_

Elle était là, vêtue d'une longue robe rose pâle, contrastant et se détachant étrangement du reste du monde. Elle tenait à la main un panier rempli de fleurs de lys, blanches et jaunes. Une marchande de fleur à Midgar?

_"On ne voit pas beaucoup de fleurs ici à Midgar..."_ remarquai-je.

_"Oh celles-là? Vous les aimez? Elles ne coûtent qu'un gil..." _

Je la regardai un instant. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude ne reflétaient que pureté et innocence. Comment pouvait-elle avoir vécut dans les Taudis? Je sortis un gil et le lui donnai. Elle sourit chaleureusement et me tendit une fleur jaune pâle.

_"Merci beaucoup!"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard, nos chemins se croisèrent à nouveau. Dans cette église où nous nous trouvions poussaient d'innombrables fleurs semblables à celle qu'elle m'avait donné. L'atmosphère de sérénité qui y régnait semblait presque irréelle, de la même façon qu'elle l'était lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés la première fois.  
Mais elle m'apprit vite que sa vie était en danger, la Shinra la poursuivait. Et depuis ce moment-là, je fus assigné comme son garde du corps, le gardien d'une vie précieuse que je devais protéger coûte que coûte.

Il s'avéra rapidement qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Dernière survivante du peuple des Cetras, elle savait entendre et écouter la planète; et la planète souffrait. Pour la sauver, elle se joignit alors à notre groupe, Avalanche.  
Puis très vite, tout le monde la chérit. Sa joie de vivre et son optimisme avaient su gagner le coeur de tous et venir à bout de nos derniers doutes. Si forte et déterminée, et tellement seule et vulnérable à la fois...  
Mais...  
Malgré cette façade insouciante et détachée, jamais elle ne délaissa la responsabilité que lui conférait son statut de dernière Cetra. Jamais elle ne perdit de vue son but ultime: sauver la planète.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.  
Au prix de sa propre vie.

_**"A genoux sur l'autel, mains jointes en prière,  
Aerith souriait, son regard sans remord.  
Puis la vie que j'y lu d'un instant éphémère  
fut ravie de ses yeux et ôtée de son corps."**_

Je regardais, trop choqué pour faire un geste, tandis qu'_il_ retirait lentement sa Masamune. _Son_ regard était pure démence et empreint d'une satisfaction cruelle qui m'était insupportable. Je me précipitai et reteins le corps sans vie dans mes bras avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.  
Puis l'évidence me frappa. Une fois de plus, j'avais faillit. Sous mes yeux était morte celle qui m'avait confié sa vie, sans que je puisse intervenir, sans que je puisse rien y faire. Et telle l'ironie du sort, l'être qui avait le plus confiance en l'avenir voyait désormais le sien définitivement brisé. Une peine et une haine indescriptibles me submergèrent.

_"Aerith..."_ murmurai-je.

A chaque seconde elle devenait plus froide. Mes yeux me brûlaient. Mes doigts tremblaient. Ma bouche était sèche. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne voulais pas croire que je l'avais laissé mourir, que le corps qui reposait dans mes bras ne s'animerait jamais plus.

_"Aerith ne parlera plus, ne rira plus... ne s'énervera plus..."_

Je me tournai de rage vers son meurtrier: Sephiroth. Le légendaire SOLDAT que j'admirais autrefois et que je prenais pour modèle. Celui que j'idolâtrais et que je respectais tellement. Celui qui m'a tant pris. Ma mère, mon village natal, et maintenant, elle... un être qui m'était cher, et l'espoir de toute une planète. Je me promis de la venger, à n'importe quel prix. Je vengerais sa mort, son sourire, et tout ce pour quoi elle avait vécu, afin que jamais son souvenir ne périsse.

... Et Aerith fut vengée.

_**"Jamais je n'oublierai la main qui me tendit  
Une nuit, à Midgar, une fleur couleur d'or  
Jamais je n'oublierai cette vie infinie  
Qui brillait dans ses yeux jusqu'au jour de sa mort."**_

_FIN  
_

* * *

__

**A/N :** Je voulais vous souhaiter un joyeux noel, mais je me demande si je ne vais pas poster quelque chose d'autre avant (mais si je ne le fais pas, BONNES FETES TOUT LE MONDE!!!) et les reviews sont toujours fortement appréciés !!!! ;D


End file.
